What dreams may come The Agata Saga
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: A young teen moves into the neighborhood. She seems the quiet type, but don't let that foul you. To top it off, another mysterious figure as out on the prowl. What dose this have to do with Henry? A lot. Rating uped to PG-13.
1. Rekindle the Past.

Well, welcome to my first Medabots saga. This story will be very very long, and if you guys are pleased with it, then I'll be doing its sequel saga. I have art up for this already, so if you'd like to see it, email me. Hope you can take embedded images, cause my zip up program is on the fritz. To start, this fic is about Yuii, a young (17ish) year old girl whom moves into the neighborhood. While this story is about her, it involves heavily another character...............Henry/Hikaru!!! I love him... ANYWHO, everyone is in this story/saga. _Some stuff may be a bit guessed or faulted_, but please bear with me. This takes place a little over a month before the WRT. 

ENJOY!

Dis: I don't own Medabots, yet if I did, Yuii would be real, would be with Henry, and Rukaoru would be the star in a second series of Medabots, but I don't own it, so I'll take what I can get.

Riverview was never a dull neighborhood. There were usually constant robattles, constant world domination attempts, and constant disarray. However today was a calm, slow, hot day. And what better way to cool off than to go to your favorite hangout and relax with a nice tall smoothie. 

" Oh it's too hot outside for any news." Erika complained. 

" It's just too hot for anything." Ikki followed, slipping on his drink. 

Ikki, Erika, Karin, and Koji, with their respective Medabots all sat on stools next to a counter at their favorite store hangout, the 24-Hopmart. It was an odd place to relax, but they didn't mind. 

" I kinda like it." Said the store's on-shift clerk, Henry.

" You just like it cause there's no business." Erika scolded.

Henry yawned.

" Exactly, and that means more time for sleep." He sat behind the register and laid his head down on the counter. 

" Did you guys hear that the house on Westwood was rented?" Karin told the others.

" Yeah, some girl rented it. She looks like a high-school student." Erika informed.

" You mean she isn't living with her parents?" Ikki asked.

" Nope. But she had a Medabot." Karin answered.

" That's cool." 

Metabee looked up to Ikki.

" We should go check this out. Maybe she'd robattle us!"

" Yeah, we could use it. But maybe later, it's just too hot."

" Ahhh..."

A few minutes later, three others came into the shop. It was the Screws. PepperCat was with Samantha, but Spyke and Sloan didn't have their Medabots out. 

" Ok, guys. Go get those parts you want. I'm getting something to eat."

" Right boss!" The two chimed.

As Samantha passed by Ikki Company, Koji tried to hide himself. Ikki and Erika snickered a bit. 

SLAM!

" I DIDN'T DO IT!" 

Samantha looked at Henry awkwardly for a moment, noting that slamming her items on the counter must have woken him up.

" I want to buy this. Or you could go back to sleep and I'll just.."

They yen Sam had in her hand was gone before she finished her sentence. 

" Anything else?" The boy behind the counter asked. 

" Whatever they're getting." Sam pointed behind her. Sloan and Spyke were debating on the parts they wanted. She then walked over to the other four and took an open seat next to Koji.

" Hi Koji." She smiled and leaned closely to him. Koji made a motion to back away while incoheaintly muttering something, but fell off the stool he'd been sitting on. Ikki and Erika laughed hard. 

" Hey, lets go check out the house now, Ikki. I wanna get some pictures for the school newspaper." 

" Alright. Come on Metabee."

" Finally!"

Ikki, Erika and Karin started leaving followed by their Medabots. As Koji was about to leave with them, he was suddenly yanked back by Sam. 

" I could use some company."

" Nnnnnnnggggg..."

" But boss... what about us?" Spyke asked.

Sam looked at the other two annoyed.

" Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?"

The two boys sighed and walked out, leaving the two kids and a sleeping clerk in the store.

The old house was small, white and old. It had a cozy look to it, but it seemed a bit creepy at the same time. The group all watched the house from the far opposite end of the street. All seemed quiet.

" It still kinda looks deserted."

" I know. Man, I was hoping for an exclusive with the resident." Erika sighed.

" Yeah, and I was looking for a robattle." Metabee commented. 

" Well, let's go. We're obviously not going to see her." Ikki said.

" See who?" Came a voice. 

It startled the kids at first, but as they turned to look behind them, they found a young girl. She appeared to be in her teens. Her hair was kinda full, brown, and one lock was strangely blue. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and her smiled seemed kind. She wasn't badly built either. 

" Ah, uh, who are you?" Asked Ikki.

" My name's Yuii Amari. I just moved her from *___________*"

" So you're the one renting out the house, yes?" Erika questioned as she held out her microphone. 

" Yes. It was the cheapest I could afford. It's quite nice actually."

" Is it true you have a medabot?" Metabee jumped up.

" Yes. His name is SwiftTalon, but I don't robattle much, and he doesn't like to come out in the day."

" Cool! You have to let us see him sometime!" Ikki beamed. 

" Well, let us be the first to welcome you to Riverview." Erika bowed.

" Thank you so much." Yuii bowed back. 

" Do you think you could help me? Being that I'm new, I don't know my way around, and the first thing I need to do is buy some..." 

" No problem! We have the best store here you can buy anything from. And it's not too far away." Ikki cheered, obviously showing off. Erika sighed, while Karin laughed lightly.

" Boys will be boys."

" Help me!!!" Koji ran into Ikki, as he walked in. Sam still had her claws into him, and peeled him away. 

" That's Koji and that Samantha. Guys, this is Yuii. She just moved here."

Both of them waved before Samantha began to ensnare the poor boy again. 

" Well, this is it. This is the 24-Hopmart. It's got just about everything."

" Thank you, Ikki." Yuii said as she began to look through the store. 

The gang took back their seats and went back to resting like before, until Ikki, who had been staring at the register counter for five minutes, began to look around. 

" Hey, where's Henry?"

" He went out back." Sam informed. 

" JUST LET ME GO, AND I WON'T RUN AWAY!" Koji screamed.

Sam let him go, and he let out a breath. As promised, he didn't run away, but he didn't exactly stay where he was. Yuii finished her shopping, and put her items on the counter. 

" Where's the clerk?"

" He's lazy and a slacker so my guess is that he fell asleep out back." Ikki retorted, lying back with his eyes closed. A small down pour of water in his face was an answer back.

" You try working here almost everyday, almost all day." Henry muttered to the choking boy. 

" I- cough- was-cough- jo-joking.."

" Yeah, right."

Henry started to walk back to the counter, but stopped when he saw Yuii. Yuii in turn felt her-self catch her breath. She felt her check getting warm, but shook it off.

" Can you help me with these?"

Henry blinked and stood there for a moment, before realizing what she had asked.

" Oh, yeah, sure."

He got behind the counter and rang up her items. Every time he glanced at her, he couldn't help but stare. She was very cute. _Kawaii? That's the best I can think of? No, she very...._

" It might help to ring up all the items and not just one, Henry." Ikki teased. 

" Wha?! " Henry looked to see the items he rang up. He still had the third item in his hand, and he'd rung it up four times already. He flushed furiously and bowed in apology.

" Gomen Nasai!" He said.

Yuii laughed lightly.

" Actually, this happens a lot." She smiled. 

" So, Miss Yuii, I'm doing an article in our school newspaper about your recent move here. Can I ask you a few questions?"

" Sure."

" Ok. First, are you married or seeing anybody?"

Yuii shock her head.

" No."

Erika jotted this down on a notepad, while in the back round, Henry seemed quite pleased. _Yes!_

" Secondly, you said your Medabot's name was SwiftTalon. What kind of Medabot is he?"

" He's a really old Medabot. Wolf-Type. He wasn't mass produced, and is.. well, I'd rather not say anymore." Yuii shift a bit.

" That's ok." Erika noted. 

__

Wolf-Type, that wasn't mass produced?.... hmmmm.....

" Let's see. Why did you move here, and why did you come alone? Did your parents kick you out?"

" My parents died." She said quietly.

The place itself seemed to also get a bit quieter too. Yuii's mood flickered from happy to sad, but only for a second. No one saw, except for Henry.

" I moved to get away from a lot of the hassle. But I'm ok. Please don't feel bad for me." She smiled lightly.

" Maybe that was wrong of me." Erika stated.

" No. Sometimes, getting good reports, require hard questions to be answered." 

" Ok, let's continue. Are you currently in school?"

" No. I sort of graduated. I was in a special program for a while, that compiled 12 courses each year." 

" Oh wow." Erika mused. The others looked amazed.

" Well, it's not all that great. I kinda failed twice. You normally are suppost to pass at 14. I graduated at 16." She said, embarrassed. 

Everyone face-faulted.

" Moving on. Anything of interest in your life that you'd like to share with us. Like things you might remember from your past, secret crushes unexplained occurrences?"

" Now that you mention it. Yes. It was when I was ten."

Yuii seemed to get a little lost in thought. She looked kind of sad.

" Darkness." 

The kids blinked. They looked entranced.

" Everything was, so dark."

"_Yuii!"_

A young ten-year old girl looked frantically for her mother.

" Okasa-san!"

Everything was so dark. It was getting so cold. People were going crazy. 

" Yuii-Chan!!"

Medabots of all kind seem to go on warpaths. One medabot, that looked like some kind of monster demon, stopped in front of Yuii.

" Ah.. "

It roared loudly and opened its mouth wide. Energy seemed to pull into it. Yuii was frozen. She couldn't move. This semi-giant medabot was going to kill her! Suddenly, a missile hit the giant medabot in the side of the mouth, causing it to waver to the left. The energy blast shot out past Yuii and damaged a far war. 

" Get out of here!" Shouted a boy, as he pushed her, and himself out of an exit.

" Yuii!"

" Okasa-san!" 

Yuii ran to her mother, and embraced her tightly. She looked back at the building they had just been in. People fleeing, Medabots going crazy. They seemed to be in a sort of deadly riot. 

" Just forget it, Yuii. Forget everything."

" Forget, everything. . ." 

__

Erika looked at Yuii and gasped a bit. The girl had considerably paled, and she had only said about three things. 

" Miss Yuii?" 

" I think that's enough with the questions." Henry stated from behind Yuii. 

" I'm sorry. I probably worried you." Yuii told them. She was slowly regaining her color. 

" Just a bit." Ikki commented. 

" Well, I got everything I need." Yuii looked back to her groceries, to get her mind off the former. 

" Hey, let's go out for lunch, and we could do some site seeing, since you've never been here before." Karin invited.

" That sound's great." Yuii smiled.

" But I have to take these home first."

" Allow me to assist you with that." Henry offered.

" Thanks, but can you carry all of that?"

" We do deliveries sometimes, so I have a motorbike in back to use."

" Since when do you deli-mmm." Henry clamped Ikki's mouth shut.

" Great." Yuii looked back to the kids.

" Where shall we meet you?" 

" Meet us at Lotus Park. Henry knows where." Erika said. 

Ikki and the rest waved goodbye, heading for the park. Henry took Yuii's things, and put them in the compartment of the motorbike. 

" Uh, here. I only have one, so you wear it."

Yuii took the helmet and put it on, but it slipped over her eyes.

" It's too big."

Henry chuckled.

" You have to fasten it."

" I did, but it's still too big." She took it off and handed it back.

" You wear it."

" Are you sure? I don't want to-" 

Yuii cut him off.

" Wear it, I'll be fine." She grinned, and sat far back on the seat.

Something told Henry, that this girl couldn't be persuaded into anything she didn't feel was right. He grinned just a bit. 

" Ok, hold on to me, so you don't fall off." 

He started up the bike, and sped off. Yuii pointed where to go every now and then. 

" Can't you go any faster?"

" Faster? You want to be thrown off?" 

" I can handle it!"

" If you say so." Henry said, as he cued the speed, just by a couple of miles. He couldn't do any real speed, but it was pretty fast. Yuii laughed a bit, as slowly stood up.

" N-Nani?" 

" Don't worry!" Yuii laughed. 

__

I haven't had this much fun in years. Still, it doesn't beat jumping from rooftop to rooftop. 

Yuii shook herself out of her daydream and looked at the street coming fast.

" Oh it's here!" She shouted as she plopped back down to sit.

Henry was able to slow the bike down just enough, to make a sharp curve. He stopped right in front of the little house, and waited for her to get up, before himself.

" Well, that was fun." She smiled. 

" So you bought this old place?" Henry asked as he gathered Yuii's groceries.

" I plan too. Right now I'm just renting. One day, I hope to have it fixed up; maybe add a second story."

The house interior was quiet and still. It felt cozy upon entering the little place. Its decorations seem to complement the painted walls, and the furniture. All in all, it felt like a very loving home. Henry momentarily slipped into a state of comfort, before Yuii shook him out of it.

" Hu?"

" Would you like a drink?"

" Oh, Hai. Arigatou."

Yuii smiled and nodded, disappearing into the kitchen. Henry set down the bags, and took the moment to look around. In the family room, there were many little trinkets and odd artifacts on shelves and tables. Along the walls hung pictures, presumably of Yuii at a young age. She seemed happy in all of the pictures, except. .

Henry looked at the farthest off picture in the room. It wasn't hung with any of the others, nor was it very open to sight. As he looked at it closely, he studied it. She looked about ten or eleven. He guessed that the person next to her was her mother. Yuii was smiling in the picture, but the look she gave seemed fake. As he continued to stare at it, the back round suddenly registered in his mind. Yuii was standing in front of the World Robattle Tournament Center. The various people in the back round seemed to be flocking towards the center. Along with respective medabots. 

Henry sighed lightly as he recalled his long past memories. He never liked to think about them openly, when he could help it, but sometime. . 

_' Matte. . .' _

He caught sight of something in the picture. He carefully took it off its hook, and looked at it closely. Off to the left of the picture, in the slight fore round, was a KBT medabot running towards the crowd, yet looking back at something else. There was a hand, that seemed cut off the end of the picture. 

_' Iie. . ' _

" Henry?"

" Kya!" Yuii startled him, and he dropped the picture.

The picture landed on the floor with a clatter, as the glass broke into many pieces.

" Oh no!"

" Gomen Nasia!!" 

Yuii bent down and began to pick up the glass shards. Henry helped her.

" I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry."

" It's ok. I can buy another frame." She smiled lightly.

" I didn't mean to pry."

" You weren't." 

" We sell glass at the 'Mart. I can-Ah!" Henry winced.

" What happen?"

Yuii looked down at his hand. While picking up the pieces, Henry had grabbed one at a wrong angle and cut open his finger slightly. 

" I'm fine, just wasn't paying attention." He grinned.

Yuii took his hand in hers and gently kisses the wound. Henry instantly felt his face get hot, and felt a bit of a shock go up his spine. He knew he was blushing furiously. Yuii stopped after a moment and looked up, the same thing seemingly registering with her. She jolted up and laughed.

" AH... Habit, eh.. My okasa-san always did that when I got hurt.. I guess I got use to it. I.. I'll got get you a band-aid." She turned as took off for the bathroom. 

Henry sat there in shock for a moment, before looking back at his cut. The bleeding has slowed a bit and the pain had gone. He felt himself get more flush as he thought about it and shook it out of his head. As he went back to picking up the glass, he looked over at the picture. It had been knocked out of its little pocket in the frame. He gently picked up the picture and looked back at it. As he examined the left side again, he noticed that the picture had been slightly folded over. Carefully, Henry unfolded the folded portion into it original place.

He froze.

" Here you go." Yuii came back, band-aid in hand.

" Oh, Arigatou." Henry took it, putting it on over the cut.

" Again, I'm really sorry."

" Don't worry. The picture is the important piece, not the glass." She smiled.

They continued cleaning in silence. After they were done, they headed back into the kitchen. Yuii put away her groceries, and Henry finished up the drink she had poured him. 

" Well, I'm done. Now, where is this park?"

Henry smiled.

Lotus Park was a beautiful sight in the middle of the day. Whether it was to go exploring, play games or just relax, the park was there for it all. The wind lightly rustled the trees and bushes, and gave a soothing comfort to the otherwise hot day. It has cooled somewhat considerably since an hour ago. Ikki and the gang were lounging in the shade, relaxing. Well, it depended on who you were, that is. If you could relax having a girl hanging onto you, then you'd be a pretty relaxed person.

" Just let go of me!" Koji yelled!

" You're so kawaii!" Samantha hugged him tightly. 

Koji sighed, and fell backwards as Sam lay down under the tree. He sighed and solemnly stared at the sky and clouds. 

" Man, I'm getting hungry now. Who brought the lunch?"

" Oh, I have it right here, Ikki." Karin said as she produced a lunch basket from behind her. Upon laying out all the foods, there was enough for a whole army.

" Wow Karin. Get a little into your cooking again." Erika grabbed up a rice-ball.

" Yeah. But there will be more of today, so it's not that bad."

" Speaking of which, where are those two?" Ikki chomped on some Takoyaki.

Erika laughed.

" I'll be there getting to know one another more personally."

" What are you talking about?" Ikki grabbed for his fourth Takoyaki ball.

" You didn't see it?"

" See what?"

" The instant chemistry! Am I the only one that pays attention to details?"

Before Erika could go on with her ranting, someone called out to the group.

" Hey, save some for us!" Yuii called.

" It's Miss Yuii, and Henry." 

" Just in time. What took you so long?" Erika questioned innocently.

" Oh, just an accident. Nothing to worry about. Oi, Takoyaki."

" Oh really?" Erika countered, until she was shot a warning look from Henry.

" Kya! Sugoi! This had to be made!" Yuii looked to each of them.

" I did at home." Karin said gently.

" Karin, it's all so great!"

" Thank you." Karin smiled.

For about an hour the group talked about anything, and everything, but mostly about Medabots and Robattling. 

" Rintaro literally praises the ground that Medafighter walks on. I wonder if he's still around."

" Odds are yes, but no one hears of him or if he robattles anymore."

" To be the top Medafighter in the whole world, at ten. If he can do it, so can I!"

" But Ikki, I'm sure he had a lot more training that you." Karin interjected.

Ikki sighed.

" I wish we could remember his name. Rintaro had told us his name, but I can't remember." Erika sighed. " And I've been wanting to do a report on him all this time."

" Funny, I can't remember his name either." Ikki scratched his head.

The kids all looked at each other. 

" Agata, Hikaru."

The kids all looked at Yuii. Henry chocked on a rice ball he'd been eating.

" Miss Yuii?"

" His name was Hikaru Agata. I know this, because, I use to love him."


	2. Rekindle the Memories.

YAY!! People love this!! I'm pleased ^ . ~ Well, here's chapter two, were a lot of your questions are answered and new twists and turns are revealed. Hope you enjoy!

Jade Soul & Black Magician Girl: This will explain why Henry doesn't remember her.

SilverLily, Lupin, Alexis, HFH: TY SO MUCH ^.^ Glad you like! Here's more for ya!

Dis: I own nothing, except a lot of merchandise. And a Henry plushie!!! Kidding. Need to make one though. 

P.S.!! OMG IM SO SORRY!! The part where Yuii says she from *___* is suppose to say : Kyoto

What dreams may come (The Agata sage): Chapter 2: Rekindle the Memories 

Lotus Park. It was such a beautiful, peaceful park. Bids chirping, Clouds slowly drifting overhead, and the weather perfect for a picnic. Everything was peaceful. 

" YOU WHAT??!?!" Four kids and three Medabots shouted.

Well, _was_ peaceful.

" Is it that surprising?" Yuii looked at the kids.

" It's not every day a girl comes to our city, and happens to be in love with the best medafighter, from eight years ago, in Japan!" Ikki gasped. 

" I know it may weird, but I'm not the only person that dose."

" Oh really? Man, talk about a story!" Erika began snapping pictures left and right.

" Miss Yuii. You said before, 'was.' Dose this mean you don't love him anymore?"

Karin asked quietly. Yuii's smiles softened to a sad one. 

" I. . don't know." 

" Please explain." Koji asked.

Yuii inhaled slightly, then nodded. 

" When I was nine, me and my best friend Suichi had started a club in school."

__

The old elementary school Kyoto Odabi-Kuko was alive with activity. Mostly because the World Robattle Tournaments were coming up quickly. Every kid that owned a Medabot, or loved the little 'Bots, had joined up on a small little club, that had been started by two nine year old girls. Suichi Ikamuzu, and Yuii Amari. They had started it as a fan girl club, but it slowly became a real Medabot club. 

" What a turn out! Almost everyone loves this club!" Suichi attended some excited members.

" Even if it did change from our original idea, it's still great!" Yuii shouted back. 

Suichi stood up and announced loudly.

" THE VP, AND I WILL BE RIGHT BACK! DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" 

Suichi and Yuii slowly popped out of the room, into a more comfortable and less noisy hallway.

" Yuii?"

" Yeah?"

" Did you send it?"

Yuii stared at her friend absent mindedly for a moment, before realization kicked in.

" OH, yeah." She smiled, and blushed.

" KAWAII!! I would have never had the guts!" 

Yuii smiled, but it faded.

" It's stupid."

" No it's not Yuii! Don't say that. Love is never stupid."

" But there are hundreds of girls, probably more prettier or smarter than me-"

" Look. I know a star like him would get tons of fan girl mail, but I think yours will be different."

Yuii looked confused.

" How so?"

" Because it's from here." Suichi placed a hand over her friend's heart.

Yuii smiled and blushed. 

" And how will he know that?" 

" You doubt our Hikaru-sama, THE greatest Medafighter, that he'd be stupid not to se it?"

" No! but-"

" Yuii, Yuii, Yuii." Suichi shook her head.

" If you love him so much, why are you trying to doubt it?"

Yuii looked at the ground.

" Terebi appearances, Magazine articles, Stories, interview, the list goes on."

" Your point?" Her friend raised an eyebrow.

" How can I love someone, who I've never met?"

For once, Suichi saw a point in Yuii's argument, but the silence didn't last love.

" You know how I get when I'm around Mr. Shigeru?" 

" HE'S FIFTY YEARS OLD!!!" Yuii cried.

" That's besides the point. Look, I like him an all as a teacher, sometimes, it looks like I have a thing for him, but I don't. It's admiration. It's the same way I feel when I see Hikaru on the news or what not, but you, on the other hand, you feel different."

" I don't understand."

Suichi sighed.

" Dose your heart pound when you see him?"

Yuii nodded.

" Do you feel lightheaded?

She nodded again.

" Breathing becomes shallow?

Another nod.

" Get this feeling in the pit of your stomach? 

Nod.

" Think you'd faint if he touched you, let alone smiled at you, personally?"

" H-Hai?" 

" THEN YOU LOVE HIM!!!" Suichi shouted as Yuii lost her balance.

Yuii sat where she had fallen and began to stare at nothing inparticular. A slow blushing began creeping upon her face. She soon began to giggles, then burst out laughing, grabbing her friend's hand and jumping up and down.

' That's the Yuii I know.' 

Yuii smiled and laughed as she danced around, seemingly free of her former stupor. 

" Yuii! Watch-"

*BONK*

Yuii had ran headfirst into an open locker. 

" -Out." 

" Iiiiiitaaaaiiiii....." Yuii sulked.

" Did ya break your head? Your brain?"

Yuii removed her hand from her forehead, a small gash open and bleeding. 

"Come on. To the nurse with you." Suichi lifted Yuii up. 

" Yuii Amari." The nurse said as she put a bandage on the cut.

" This is the sixth time this week. How do you keep managing to run into things?"

Yuii looked down sheepishly.

" Yuii has special talents, Miss Kiyoku. But seriously Yuii, how can you be so acrobatically skilled, yet somehow manage to wind up smashing into something, or falling?"

" I don't know!" Yuii sighed.

" You can jump rooftops, yet when it's somehow important, you always find that loose shingle-"

" Yuii, I know how you like to test your acrobatically limits, but please try to be careful."

" Yes, Miss Kiyoku."

" Well, you're all done." 

Yuii hoped down and went back towards the door with Suichi.

" Arigatou, Miss Kiyoku." She called while leaving. 

Yuii turned to look at Suichi. Her face was extremely red.

" Nani?"

Suichi burst out laughing.

" YOU LOOK LIKE A GOOF WITH THAT ON YOUR HEAD!!!!! AH HAHA HAH."

"................" 

" HAHAHA!" 

" Sorry Miss Yuii, but that is actually funny!" Erika tried not to laugh, as hard as Ikki was anyway. 

" It is now, now that I can look back, but I did feel foolish with a bandage on my head, while going to school."

" Is that all of the story?" Karin asked.

" No, but somewhat most."

" Do you still love him?"

Yuii turned to look at Henry. She hadn't completely forgot he was there, but he seemed to blend into the back round. Yuii looked down a bit. As she was about to answer, Erika jumped in.

" Miss Yuii! You said you were sort of an acrobat. Can you show us something?"

" Uh, well, I guess I could."

Yuii got up a bit, relieved to be a bit distracted, but all the same.

" I can't show you anything too impressive, but I'll show you a neat move."

Yuii walked away from the group a good distance before turning around.

" Ready?!" She called.

Erika flashed her a thumbs up before Yuii started to run at them. She was running rather fast. All of them watched as she gained upon them. Henry was impressed.

Yuii was picking up speed.

Henry wondered what she was planning.

Yuii seemed to grin, as she was getting closer, and staring right at Henry.

He was wondering more. She was getting awful close. 

__

' She's ...running...right...at .....me.....' 

Henry paled.

Yuii was ten feet away from him when he ducked, but the only thing he felt was wind.

" WOW!"

" Sugoi!"

Yuii had jumped clear over the clerk-boy, and had done a summersault in mid air, before landing behind him thirty feet, perfectly on her feet. Everyone clapped. Yuii smiled and chuckled, but as she took one step forward, she slipped and landed on her back.

" Miss Yuii!" Ikki jumped up. 

Yuii leaned up and laughed, as the kids trotted over.

" Are you alright?" Koji asked.

" I may be a little athletic, but I'm a little of a klutz."

Everyone face-faulted. 

" You really freaked Henry out. He thought you were gonna trample him!"

" I did not!"

They all smiled and huddled back over to the picnic. They all continued to talk about other things 'till the sun started to set. 

" Bye everyone. See ya tomorrow!" 

" Bye Yuii."

" Bye Miss Yuii! See ya Henry!"

The kids all went to their respective homes, along with their Medabots. Henry walked with Yuii back towards her house. 

" I like it here." Yuii said quietly, gazing at the sky.

" I can see the stars better."

Henry smiled to himself.

" Well, it's a nice view, but I know a better place to see the stars."

" Where?"

Henry grinned and extended a hand.

" Come on, I'll show ya."

Yuii smiled and took his hand. 

__

Babum. ' " Dose your heart pound when you see him?" ' 

" Yuii?"

" Ah, lead the way."

Henry smiled, and led the way. 

Back at the park, everything was still. Quiet. The light illuminated few spots on the pathway. A figure stirred from the bushes. 

" Huh?"

Samantha climbed out of the bushes. 

" Did I fall asleep? Hello? Anybody there?"

The sky looked beautiful. There were no lights to hurt the view, and no people around for a few miles. It was a perfect spot to look out over the city. 

" How did you find this place? It's wonderful!"

" A secret." Henry beamed. 

__

' Yeah, secret hide-out...'

" Thank you."

" For what?" Henry looked puzzled.

Yuii sat down and stared up into the sky.

" For bringing me here." 

Henry blushed slightly, and sat next to her.

" Ah, it's nothing. You said you liked the view, but I thought it would be better here."

" It is."

Henry sighed inwardly.

" Yeah. . ."

Yuii looked back over to him and smiled. Henry quickly looked away. He could feel himself blushing furiously.

__

' Should I? I know it's rather sudden, and she just got here, but. . she did . . '

" Henry?"

He was pulled from his thoughts.

" Hm?"

" It's getting late. We should really head home."

" Yeah, you're right. I'll walk you home."

They both got up and Yuii walked with Henry back to her house. As they arrived, Yuii turned to Henry and bowed.

" Thanks, for today. It was fun."

" Your welcome, but I didn't do much."

Yuii smiled. Henry looked down for a moment, before looking back up.

__

' Now or never. . '

" Yuii?"

" Hm?"

" W-would you, uh, like t-to go outsometime?"

Yuii blushed slightly. Lots of guys had asked her out before, but they never seemed... right. Blame it on the rumors. But this, was quite different.

" Yes. I'd love to. It'll be fun." She said quietly, and kisses him on the check, before saying goodnight, and going inside.

"................"

__

' She said yes, stupid.'

".............."

Henry walked home, completely silent. It wasn't until he actually got home and in his house that everything clicked.

" YES!!!"

" Yuii? What's wrong?"

A wolf-type medabot with a voice similar to rokusho's stepped out of the shadows. Yuii was leaning against the door, her knees hugged to her chest.

" Yuii?"

Yuii brushed her fingers against her lips.

" I just, kissed someone."

SwiftTalon looked at her, with his head slightly tilted.

" But I thought you-"

" It's okay SwiftTalon." Yuii smiled. 

" I have to move on, right? Some dreams can't come true."

SwiftTalon looked sad. He knew how Yuii was, and this wasn't her. For years, she had 'loved' a boy who she called Hikaru. She had still loved him even after the letter incident, but she never spoke of her love, or much of him. But now, Yuii wanted to give it up. 

" We go out, tonight."

" Are you up to it?" The Medabot questioned. 

Yuii grinned.

" It's a full moon."

A cool breeze washed gentle over all the city of Riverview. However, the breeze seemed to get a bit stronger, and it seemed to bring in, not just the normal chill and rustled tree leaves, but a lone figure as well. He stood quietly, under a dimly light street light. His face indistinguishable. As quickly as he came in, he seemed to disappear.

At the same time, on the other side of the town, a new Medabot exhibit stood quiet. The exhibit would be opened to the public the next day, but mostly for the school kids, which was the site of the exhibit. They would be showcasing all sorts of items. Including some extremely rare valuables. The spectator's gaze shifted from the exhibit to the school's track field. It looked as if they would be setting up for a field day tournament, for tomorrow's events. 

Yuii smiled lightly. She'd always have fun at those celebrations. For four years she would partake in the events held. She always had fun doing it. However. . 

_" READY?" _

Nine year old Yuii grinned promptly at her friend Suichi. 

" SET?"

" You can do it Yuii!!" Suichi yelled.

A bang of a gun. The runners were off. It was only five minutes into the obstacle race, and Yuii was in the lead, ahead of any other participants by at least three minutes. 

" Wow, she's fast!" A boy named Kazako yelled. 

Suichi looked over.

" Not only that, but this is her fourth year doing this!" 

" Sugoi!"

Yuii had clear three of the nine obstacles already, and was still making time.

' Maybe this year, I can actually do it!'

" GO YUII!" Yelled Suichi. 

Yuii flashed her a grin, and kept at it. With the last stretch of six minutes, Yuii made it past the remaining two obstacles, and was in the home stretch. Only two other people were anywhere remotely behind her. 

" She's going to win!" Yelled the former boy.

" I hope so." 

" What do you mean Suichi?" 

" Well, Yuii's great an all, but. . Let's just say, this was how it was with the last three years of events. She always managed somehow. . " Suichi stopped, and yelled to Yuii.

" YUII, YOU CAN'T SCREW UP NOW!"

Yuii laughed as she heard her friend yelling. She was almost there. There was no stopping her.

* CLACK *

Yuii felt herself literally floating through the air.

" She did it. Again." Suichi sighed.

Yuii fell to the ground and rolled over a few times, luckily still sitting up.

" She ran into that one bump in the track." 

Yuii got up, and was about to start again.

" RUN YUII!"

" Ne?" Yuii looked behind her, and her face paled.

" AHH!" 

* BAM* 

Suichi uncovered her eyes, to see a trampled Yuii left on the track.

" THE WINNER: HIKARU YOKADOIR!!!!!"

Suichi sighed.

" Ok people, pay up!" 

" NANI? Y-you bet on me?" Yuii popped up out of no-where.

" Mmmm, yea."

Yuii blinked.

" But I didn't win." Pointing to herself.

" I know. That's what I bet on."

" AHHHH!!! SUICHI!!!!" 

_" Heheh!" _

Yuii groaned. Suichi was like that. A sudden movement caught her attention as she looked back to the exhibit. It looked like a prowler was on the roof. 

_' Oh no! The exhibit!' _

" Come on, SwiftTalon, time to make our debut."

" Right."

Inside the exhibit, there wasn't much there to really look at. Most of the items much have been still left in packaging. However, someone made the mistake in setting up some of the rarer displays. Five metals, that look rusted and half decayed lay covered up in an erect display. 

" This just gets easier." Chuckled a dark figure, as he extracted each one carefully.

Just as easily as he'd gotten in, he got out and stood on the roof.

" Another great theft for the Phantom Renegade."

A slow clapping startled him as he turned.

" Who's there? Show yourself!" He called.

Stepping out of the shadows, was another cloaked clad lad. The figure has dark brown hair, with two blue stands. The cloak was an eerie blackish blue, with hints of silver. It came over the shoulders and covered the chest, but then flared open behind the person. A band around the waist, similar to an Obi, kept it flared, and had an extra tails, to make it appear as a bow or pair of wings in the back. This figure, as well, wore a mask, yet the mouth was visible. The mask covered the sides of the face too, like fangs. The person almost resembled a wolf.

" Impressive. But didn't anyone ever tell you that stealing was wrong?"

A deep female voice. Almost harsh in a way.

" It's also wrong to spy on others. But I must go." The Phantom cackled a bit and threw down a smoke bomb. He began making his way towards the Medabot Corp. Head Quarters. 

_' Who was that?'_

As he jumped onto another roof, he was quickly thwarted by the figure.

" Wha- where- how?!"

" The moon sees all, and so do the stars. You can't run."

" Who are you?"

The cloaked woman grinned. 

" StarShadow, and you?"

" They call me the Phantom Renegade. But it's a little late for formalities."

" Good. Then I'll be taking those back."

She swept forward, and flipped over the Phantom, grabbing the metals, but missing her landing. As she slipping the other grabbed the metals and went on-ward. The girl regained her footing at the last moment, and pursued the thief. 

_' He's fast, but I can be faster.' _

' How can she follow me like this?'

One after another, leaping roof to roof, to figures in the night chased two unexplainable goals.

" I didn't want to do this. Arcbeetle!"

The beetle Medabot seemed to come out of nowhere, charging at the girl. She had only a moment to react, and jump slightly, before she lost her speed. 

" MOONLIGHT WOLF!"

Another Medabot appeared, right in front of the famous thief. 

" What?!"

It opened its arms wide, holding for about a minute, before slamming then together. A powerful surging wave came right at the Phantom. He narrowly dodged it. The wave's path had been torn up pretty roughly. 

" Sonic waves?!"

Starshadow came up behind him and grabbed him.

" Nowhere to run to now. Be a good boy and turn yourself in."

" You obviously don't know me."

" Oh, but I'd like to."

This slightly edged the cloaked boy. 

" Sorry, my personal affairs forbid me to play with others nicely."

With this, he did the only thing he could think of. He jabbed her in the chest with his elbow. The girl let go of him quickly, and dropped slightly. 

" So. . that's they way your gonna play huh?"

He got a good distance before turning around and staring at her briefly.

" Sorry. If you chose to prosue me, you'll have to take high stakes and risks."

He tipped off his hat slightly and vanished.

" I'll go." The wolf Medabot said.

" No. Leave him be."

She watched after for only a few moments.

" Let's go home."

Slowly, the mysterious new pair slipping back into the shadows in hence they came.

The house was quiet and so were the two. The wolf type medabot bid his trainer goodnight and went to his room. Yuii nodded and smiled, before going to the bathroom. She took off her outfit and went to get her night clothes when she stopped. She winced in pain. 

' Ow. Why did I act so foolish?'

She slowly turned and went back to look in the mirror. She had a decent bruise on her chest. Yuii sighed and looked through the cabinet for some soothing cream.

" This isn't games anymore, Yuii. This was real."

She told herself quietly. Once she was finished, she retired to bed, thinking about what was to come of tomorrow.

" You hit her?"

" No! Well. . not hit par say."

Dr. Aki looked back at the Phantom boy, metals in hand.

" Do you know who she could be?"

" No. But she definatly knows how to move."

"Hm. Well, in any case, you should go home now. We'll talk about this later. Thank you for your help, again."

The Phantom nodded, and proceeded to leave, retiring to his home. Arcbeetle followed behind, quietly. 

_' Who was that person? '_

Arriving home, Henry took out his outfit, and hung it up in his closet. Arcbeetle quietly went to his bedroom, and went to sleep. Henry on the other hand, still had too much going through his mind to go to sleep right away. He took off his work close, and put on a lose white T-shirt, and a pair of knee length blue boxers, and trotted into the kitchen. After pouring himself a drink, he sat at his kitchen table, and prodded at a small laptop computer. Twenty minutes went by until he stopped, and just stared blankly at nothing.

_ ' " His name was Hikaru Agata. I know this, because, I use to love him." '_

Henry felt himself flush. 

_' I always knew I had fans and admirers. Did she really. . . love me?'_

He could feel himself getting warmer the more he thought about it. 

" She sure knows a lot about me, yet I don't know much about her. Wait, I know."

He quickly began to play around with the computer, until he came across what he was looking for. The Kyoto Odabi-Kuko Elementary School website. He played around until he found the schools old records, for the ninth grade year that Yuii attended school. There were sections dedicated to most outstanding students, most honor students, most crazy students, most daring, ect. He grinned as he clicked on a link marked ' Most likely to win Olympics, then be hospitalized while getting off stage.' 

Yuii R. Amari

Grade: 9

Age: 9

Talents: Incredibly Acrobatic; Extraordinarily Smart; Amazingly Klutzy; Surprisingly Naive. 

Photos that follow give description.

Henry smiled. She was a lot like him at that age. However, it seemed she became less naive. He hadn't improved any.

_' " How can I love someone, who I've never met?" ' _

Henry sighed a bit. Yuii had been right, in asking that question to her friend. It was this that gave Henry an idea. 

" Even if I stay up all night, I'll find it eventually."

With that, he got up and went to his basement, which was full of old indisposed Medabots, parts, tools, and a lot of other electronic goodies. However, over to the left side sat sacks of mail. All of which were at least eight years old.

" Why Doctor Aki never let me read any, I'll never know."

Slowly he made his way over, and began looking through it all, ever now and then reading one that looked interesting or oddly different. When he'd find her letter, he didn't know.

~~~~~~ End Chap. 2~~~~ 

ACK . 10 pages!!! I just kept rambling! Oh well, I'm sure you guys are happy. So, hope you liked it. I won't be able to start chap. 3: 'Rekindling lost emotions' until Monday. I will also be working on CCS: Learning to Live; D. N. Angel: I feel I'm in a dream; and some others, so that may also slow chap. 3 but don't fret! I'll have it up before at least Sept. 23. If not, you can personally ..uh...hit me. Anywho, hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Rekindle the lost Emotions

Welcome, Minna-san to the third installment of the saga! This will end the chapters of "rekindling" and soon launch the next chapters. I hope that in this installment, I can pull at a few heartstrings. :P Well, again there will be a little more guess work in this chapter regarding past times, but no one has had problems yet, have ya? Also, this gets 'tension-ness' towards the middle, but bear in mind, I'm trying to get this in a real type sense. (I know that's not a real word, but that's the best way to say it.) Ok, then let's go!

****

Dis: I don't own Medabots. This is for FUN. Hmm.. ' Funfiction'.... nah, sounds stupid. 

'Rekindling lost emotions'

__

Yuii Amari was not happy. She was not in her cheer-full, uppity mode she usually held. School was over and the afternoon was now starting it's decent into evening. She walked home silently. Normally, her best friend Suichi accompanied her home, but with today's events, she'd asked her friend to kindly reserve the walk to herself. 

She sullenly looked at the path before her, once in a while noting a crack or burden on the path.

" Stupid Yokadori." 

It was the only thing she mumbled to herself on her way home. As hours past from the time she arrived home, to the time she ate dinner; she hadn't spoken over four works more. The day was wearing thin, and finally, so was her resolve.

" Yuii, are you ok hun?"

" Hai, Okasa-san." 

Her mother looked at her with a silent sigh, and went back to serving the dinner. She knew how Yuii could be sometimes, and knew that in the morning, she'd be back to her normal stature. Over the course of the meal, her parents quietly talked about their day at work, and every now and then asked the girl about school, whom gave small reply, but answered them, none the less. After Yuii had finished, she put her plate in the sink and walked towards her bedroom. On the way to the staircase, she passed by her Otou-san, who had early taken to the living room and began watching the news, that is until he felt into a light nap. However, for some reason, Yuii didn't keep going, and stopped for a moment, watching the bright screen glow. The images didn't registered in her mind. Just the soft glow and bright colors. She didn't know why she was so drawn to the TEREBI, until words seemed to drift back into her mind.

" And speaking of tense, I'll bet that ever Medabot fighter is rearing to go with the World Robattle Tournament only five days away-" 

Yuii stood and watched for a bit longer, until they switched to a young woman, who looked like she was in a city near Tokyo. She was in front of a fashionably large, but still quaint, house, while other people, presumably the press, crowded around the lawn out front. After a few moments, a fancy car drove up and people were getting out. Yuii felt her breath slightly catch in her chest as she saw him.

Hikaru Agata.

" Hikaru-san! How do you feel about the upcoming-"

All sounds around her faded quickly as she watched the boy on TEREBI. As the cameras switched view and zoomed in, Yuii watched as Hikaru got out of the car, and proceed in. However, something like a small sound escaped her, like a tiny gasp. 

He wasn't smiling. 

Never had there been an interview, or shot on the news, or anything, where a smiled couldn't be seen, and the joy of life dance in his eyes. This was it. The camera had captured a perfect shot of Hikaru, and he indeed looked troubled, almost a type of hurt. After that, the camera moved and the next she knew, he was inside is home. 

Yuii turned and ran up the stairs, and dashed into her room. She stood there in the middle for what seemed like five minutes, until jumping from her spot onto her bed, and just lying there. 

The room was quiet, and had it not the look of being furnished with dressers and chairs and a bed, one could think the room had been empty for years. Yuii turned over onto her back, only the squeaking of the springs could be heard. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. Slowly her thoughts of the mishaps at school seem to crumble and become less of the burden they'd been, and the image of the forlorn Hikaru entered her mind. She rolled off her bed, and opened her window, taking in the fresh air, and after a moment decided to get up and scamper up onto the roof. She didn't have the greatest view, but it held it's own beauty. She sat there staring up at the fresh new stars, coming out of hiding as the day was now setting. The red-purple hues mixing with the deep blue painted in her mind many times before, again set to work. 

" You look like how I feel." She spoke, not to herself, but just spoke, hoping that in some godly way, he'd hear her.

" You looked sad. Why?" She sighed. 

" If I gave you a hug, would you stop being sad?" 

She waited for a reply that she knew would not come, all the while staring at the star ridden sky. She moved only slightly, to change her view to look out in the direction she thought was Tokyo, and quietly, yet softly, began to sign. 

__

"All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be 

If we were together.

"Let's pretend that you're far away, 

Let's say you write to me, 

And you promise in you letter,

"That you'll come home, 

Come home to my heart. 

When you come home, 

We'll never be apart. 

If I keep dreaming of you, 

Start believing it's true, 

"Soon you'll come home,

Soon you'll come home,

Soon you'll come home,

To my heart.

"Soon you'll come home, 

Home to my heart, 

Soon you'll come home, 

Home to my heart,

If I believe." 

The sky was a deep blue, filled with millions of tiny lights. It was quiet, save the gentle wind blowing the leaves of the neighborhood trees, or the gentle flowing of water in the rivers. It was approaching two a.m. in Riverview, and almost ever resident of the small town were asleep in their homes. It would be hard for someone non-native to the city to believe that the city was usually a bustle of activity. But that activity would be seen for a few more hours to come, while the people silently slumbered. It was this time, that dreams took flight. Whether they be good ones, or bad. Sometimes, however, the dreams weren't dreams at all, but memories. Memories of the past, of good times and sad. Memories of things, that were best left forgotten. 

It had been and hour, or a little more, that he'd found what could have been it. However, he wouldn't know until that morning. Henry sat, leaning against a cold brick wall, while being supported up my bags of mail, sleeping soundly. In his hand, he held a single letter, which hadn't been opened yet. The tiny scrawl could just barley made out, due to the years of age. He hadn't gotten the chance to check it completely, for after he had picked it out, he'd decided to rest for a moment. That had been over at least an hour ago, and sleep had claimed him. He may have looked peaceful, but with in his mind, he was reliving a memory he wasn't too found of. 

_The day had started out good. Won a few robattles; although the tallies for the WRT had been processed already and he was ranked number one, He'd had a good time at school with his friends, however one incident towards the end of school was enough to ruin his day. _

He sat, staring at the clock, wish it-No- willing _it to end the day. It had been during last class, just before it started, he saw her. Aria Yokadori. She was so beautiful for her age. She was also popular around the school. It was when he had had his first press interview at school, that he'd seemed to turn her head. After that, she always seemed to be not so far behind. And even one time, while being interviewed at school, she'd came over; said a few things and then kisses him on the check. It was then he began to like her. It was this that would be his downfall for the rest of the week. _

The clock wouldn't budge. He felt he was staring holes into it. He was getting fed up. Without realizing it, he'd pounded his dress top, making the entire class, and teacher, startled. 

" Agata-kun. Is everything all right?" The teacher asked, as she walked up to him.

" I. . . Iie, sensei." He stammered quietly. 

" Agata-kun, would you like to go home for the remainder of the week?"

This made Hikaru look stunned.

" Nani?" 

" I've been told from the principal, that if you chose to, you may have the remainder of the week off, to rest up and prepare for the Tournament."

Hikaru had been given the break he'd been looking for. With a strong nod, the teacher went to her desk, and gave him a form. Hikaru filled it out quickly then collected his things. 

" Syanora, minna-san! Arigatou, sensei." 

" Take care of yourself, Agata-kun." 

" Hai!" 

As he left quietly, and quickly, he could hear the others bidding him farewell. The faster he got out of there, the better. From leaving school, to walking home, he was completely silent. Halfway home, he'd been picked up by his mother's co-workers. They we like his bodyguards, as his mom put it, but he didn't feel like he needed protection. However, his feet were beginning to hurt. Arriving home wasn't fun at all. The press was there, again. Today, he didn't feel like talking, so he had the 'guards' keep the press a bit away from him. He regretted that the cameras caught him looking so glum, but he wasn't in the mood to smile. All he wanted to do, was just go inside, eat dinner, and go to bed. 

By the time he'd finished dinner, he quietly went to his room, and greeted his medabot. 

" Hey, Metal Beetle."

" How was your day?"

Hikaru didn't answer. Instead he went to his bed and lay face down into a pillow. He looked sadly pitiful. Yet, his medabot wondered how he could do that, and still breathe. 

" Did something happen?"

" Haa." He mumbled from the pillow. 

" It mustn't be good." 

" Iiaa." Another sad mumble.

" You can tell me. You know I'll listen, but I'll have to understand you in order to do so."

Hikaru rolled over and sat up a bit. 

" She never liked me."

" Huh?"

" Aria. She was just using me."

" Are you sure?"

" She just told me today. I. . .I. . asked. .I asked. ."

" You asked her out." The medabot summed up. 

Hikaru nodded quickly.

" But?"

" She told be she was just using me, so she could be on camera. She wants to be famous, so she saw an opportunity by being around me and getting the people to think she liked me."

" That's low."

Hikaru remained silent. 

" You ok, Hikaru?" 

He nodded slowly. 

" I'm going up."

Hikaru got up and opened the window next to his bed. Metal Beetle knew that was his term for going out onto the roof. It was such a beautiful view, and you could see Tokyo Tower in the distance on clear nights. It was his personal spot. He loved high places. They were his private retreats from the world around him. Up here, he could think things through, in the calm of the night. The sky was filled with stars, and it was such the deepest blue. 

' Darn, I missed the sunset. Oh well. I'll catch it tomorrow.' 

Hikaru leaned back onto what he considered a chimney. Staring at the Tower, everything seemed so right, and peaceful. 

He felt so empty. 

Someone he'd trusted and cared for, even for a short time, had used him. 

He hurt. He knew he did. And he knew why. This wasn't the first time this had happened. It had happened before at least three other times. They all just wanted the fame. The glory of being known. As if being asked a mental question by god, he looked up and spoke.

" I was being used. Knowing that they didn't care about my feelings. That's was made me hurt. That's why I'm sad." The last he spoke quietly. 

" Why can't anyone like me, for me?" 

He sighed, and hugged his knees close to his chest and closed his eyes. He didn't know how, or why, but he didn't care at that moment, as his world seemed to fade around him, and replacing it were words, like that of a song. 

As his world faded out, the song faded in, as it was being sung by some unknown force.

" ' Soon you'll come home, 

Home to my heart,

If I believe.' " 

" MISSILE LAUNCH!"

With in five minutes, a fully functional looking BlackRam crashed to the ground. Upon hitting, it's back popped open and something few out of it. 

" And the winner is, Metabee!" 

" Of course!"

" Yeah!" 

Metabee and Ikki cheered. 

" No! BlackRam!" The opponent sulked as he picked up the Medabot and ran away.

" Nuthin to it!" Smirked the spunky 'Bot.

The two then turned around and looked into the window of the 24 Hop Mart. 

" I can't believe Henry's not in there." Ikki wondered.

" Well, maybe it's his day off?" 

" I don't think so-huh? What's that?"

In the distance, Ikka saw something, coming at them. Run. A person. 

" Oh, there he is. He was just late, the lazy-"

Ikki's words were cut when Metabee pointed at Henry, or behind him.

" But what's that?"

Something else was coming behind him fast. No, wait, above him, no, beside him. 

" What the?"

" It's Miss Yuii!" 

Yuii was also late as well, but she was late for her job interview at a nearby gas station. 

__

' Not good. Not good. Not good at all!!!! ' 

Yet something was odd. Yuii was running what looked like, above Henry. 

" I see now, she's running on the ledge of the High walls." Ikki figured. 

" How'd she get up there?"

They looked pretty close, but at the last stretch, Yuii had to jump, and in doing so, landed in front of Ikki, making it a few seconds before Henry did. 

" Haha! I won!"

" Just by a jump." The other teen said, catching his breath.

" That was pretty cool Miss Yuii."

" Thank you Ikki. I'm always doing something or other like that. Keeps up my training!"

Yuii turned back to Henry and walked up to him. He seemed to have regained his composure. She smiled genuinely and tapped him on the nose. 

" You owe me." 

Henry nodded. He could fell his checks getting warm; hoping that it was visible. 

" See ya guys around!" Yuii smiled and waved to them as she began off. Of course in doing so, she's ran herself into a telephone pole, but quickly recovered, and kept on running. 

" That had to hurt." Metabee appeared to flinch.

" What was that about?" Ikki questioned slyly.

" Ah..Nothing! Heh, nothing- oh look, I need to get in there."

Henry squirmed past them, and into the store, bowing apologies to the manager, and getting ready to set up for himself.

" Well, if he won't tell us, then Miss Yuii will!" Ikki turned to his partner.

" Yeah! Let's go ask!"

" But one thing."

" What?"

" I don't know where she went." Ikki sweat-dropped; Metabee face-faulted.

" Hold on."

Ikki popped his head into the store and spotted Henry at the counter.

" Hey Henry. Where was Miss Yuii off to in such a hurry?"

" Oh, she has an interview for a job at the nearby gas station. Why?"

" See ya!"

The two sped off, leaving Henry clueless as to what they wanted. At least for a few moments.

" AHH, NO!" 

" HE DID WHAT??!!"

The chorus of two shouting persons, well one and a medabot, could be heard all inside the little gas station. Needless to say, Yuii had gotten the job, and was busy stocking a few of the shelves. Ikki and Metabee had come in to see if she got the job and to ask her a question. She didn't know the answer would have been so surprising. 

" Why is it so surprising?" She blinked.

" Well, Henry isn't the kinda person who has a life, really." Ikki said bluntly. 

" I mean, he dose, but it's just not, well, you know, typical for a teen his age."

" How old is he anyway?" Metabee muttered. 

" Oh, I dunno. I see he's extremely shy, and very sweet. I'm quiet happy he asked me out."

She paused. 

' I really am.' 

Yuii smiled to herself lightly, then quickly remembered that Ikki was there.

" Here. Hold this please." She handed him a small box, as she quickly began emptying a bag full of other stuff.

" Well, I'm not trying to be mean but-"

" You gotta tell us all about it!" Metabee protested.

Yuii laughed and grinned.

" Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you how it went, and what we did, if. . ."

She began thinking.

" Yeah?!" They waited.

" If you tell me about yours." She grinned coyly. 

" What do you mean? I haven't had any dates." 

" Really? Ah, I thought you and that sweet Erika were going out."

" SWEET? Erika?! HAHAH!!" Metabee fell over and began laughing until his tinpet hurt. Ikki just stood there, blushing madly like an idiot, yet trying to not be seen.

" Ah, it's ok. I don't want to embarrass you." She smiled.

" I'm sorry if we embarrassed you about this, Miss Yuii."

" Are you kidding? Henry's the one who seems to be the more embarrassed one! And Ikki, you guys don't have to call me 'Miss' Yuii."

" Yeah, you got a point, uh, Yuii." He blushed slightly, and chuckled. 

" Oh, here, I can take that now." Yuii took the box from Ikki and began placing the contents in various locations. After that was finished, the two bid Yuii good day and headed off.

" Ikki! On last thing!"

" Yeah?"

Yuii grinned.

" Don't wait up." 

Ikki looked confused, and with a bow left. As the boy and his bot walked out, he muttered.

" Darn. Oh well, guess we'll have to just bug Henry about this tomorrow."

" Yeah."

__

' This day will never end.' 

The sun was getting low in the sky, with the colors becoming more vibrant and beautiful. It was the time of day that Yuii could watch the sky for hours. Just like she was doing now. Just watching the sky. The colors swirling. Melding into a giant mass of-

" Amari-Chan."

Yuii snapped out of her trance and turned quickly to her boss.

" Hai! I'm sorry, I was just so tranced!."

" It's ok Amari-Chan. I was coming to tell you your done for the night."

" Oh." She smiled. 

" I really enjoy working here, Mr. Domodocki."

" You seem a hard worker. Goodnight, Amari-Chan."

" Goodnight, Mr. Domodocki."

Yuii collected her things and began walking home. She figured it was around six. As she walked, she watched the sky. To her, it was so beautiful. As she past the Hop mart, she looked in the window to see if Henry was still working. He wasn't. 

__

' Well, that's a good thing. Right?' 

Walking home wasn't dangerous, nor was she worried about anything happening to her. She did mind the fact of how far she had to walk, but decided it was for the best; ya know, to keep herself fit and in good health. However, about halfway home she began to get an odd feeling. She stopped abruptly. 

__

' Someone's watching me.' 

She could feel things around her. She hadn't trained for nothing. And she knew that someone was watching her. Following her. And she didn't like it. She quickly turned around, surveying everything behind her. She'd be able to pick them out. She had keen senses. But no one was there. As she turned around, she was surprised by sudden appearance of a person, and gave a small scream. 

She may have had keen senses, but sometimes, they would just die.

" Did I scare you that bad?" Henry said, in a teasing manner. 

"Baka!!!" Yuii swung her uniform at him, which he swiped out of her hand. 

" Aw, you have one too." He unraveled an apron type skirt piece, with two bows on the sides. The other was a light blue shirt, with the station logo on the back.

" Gimme that!" She swiped back, just as fast. Her face tinged with red.

" Let's go." 

" But I have to go home first." 

" It'll be too late by then, come on." He said quickly as he gently grabbed her hand.

__

Babum. ' "Do you feel light-headed?" ' 

They both ran, or rather, Henry dragged Yuii behind him, back to the spot Henry had taken her to before. This time, however, Henry had left a duffle bag full of stuff, which he began to set out. The first being a bed sheet.

" Sorry about that, but I wanted to get here before the sun set."

" Oh. Ok. Can I help?" 

" Here, take a seat, and I'll hand you some stuff."

" All right."

Yuii took a seat next to him, and she began to set some stuff down, while arranging everything neatly. After a few moments, Henry settled back and handed her a small box, wrapped up in a blue cloth. Upon opening it, she smiled lightly. 

" Did you make it?"

Henry stammered.

" Well, ah, I have a lot of free time, and, I, uh,. . .Yeah." 

" Arigatou." She smiled and looked back to the bento, and began to eat. She was pretty hungry. 

" This is pretty good." 

" It could be better." 

They watched in silence, eating, as the sun slowly set. The colors swirling creating new ones in their place was magical in its own right. As the sun had faded, Henry turned to Yuii. " I know this was odd, for a first date, but I felt that, well it could have been-"

" I really enjoyed this. Thank you." Yuii smiled.

" You're welcome." He smiled back, genuinely. 

" Is there any salt?" 

" Yeah." Henry picked up a small container and just held it. 

" Can I have it?" 

" Oh, you want this?" He grinned.

" Yeah." She pouted, and held out her hand.

" Well, I don't know. You shouldn't eat too much salt."

" I don't use much!" She leaned for it, which was futile, for Henry just held it away from himself. 

" So then why use it?" He grinned playfully.

" Taste!" She put down her food and reached for it. This in turn, caused Henry to just move back, which caused Yuii to lunging for it, pinning him down, and plucking the salt from hand. 

" Nnn" She stuck her tongue at him in victory.

Just as she was about to get up, Henry put an arm around her back, and gently leaned in and kissed her. Yuii was caught off guard and completely forgot her former task. Salt forgotten.

__

' What was I. . . . . . Shut up. Enjoy the moment.' 

Slowly, Yuii kissed back. Being a bit of a daring person, she slowly deepened the kiss; moving her hands to embrace him on the shoulders. As she did this, she could feel his arm on her back pull her closer to him and his free arm wrap around her. Everything was lost to her.

Emotions.

Cares.

Time.

She could only feel herself and him. However, reality came crashing through her mind when she felt a hand gently glide from her back, down to her lower hip. 

__

' Not like this.' 

It took all her strength to pull back, and with a small gasp, she did. She quickly sat back up on her knees, turned away from him; her head hung so he couldn't see her eyes.

" Yuii, I'm sorry." Henry was now sitting up as well, looking ashamed and slightly disappointed. His voice was sincere in his apology.

" Iie." She barely spoke. 

" Nani?"

" I don't mind. In fact, part of me wanted it." She didn't look up at him, for a few moments.

" We can't get caught up in this. It's too risky. We have to be careful." She almost sounded regretful, yet she was stern. 

" Too much tension." It was more a confirmation, than a question.

Yuii nodded. Both heaved a heavy sigh. 

" I'm just saying we should take it slow." Yuii' mumbled. 

Henry looked at her silently. He hadn't known her all that long, but he could feel how caring and sincere she was towards others. He could see a passion in her that he couldn't place. It wasn't to be the greatest at something or to possess any great role or title. But he could see something. Yet, what he saw now was worrying him. 

She was scared.

And so was he. 

Here was a girl, no-woman, that was kind in nature; could be gentle and stern; basically a well-rounded well-trained athlete; with of course her flaws, and he found himself warming up to her. And she seemed to like him, in turn. She did, after all, at one point love ' Hikaru.' 

__

' For me.' 

There were no camera, was no fame to be had; no glory to uphold. Those days were long gone and left to the past. And this was scaring him because he was afraid to admit:

He didn't want to lose her.

Here was a chance at having a real relationship. One based with feelings for the other. Not fame. Not fortune. This was something completely new to them both. He wanted it, and he could feel that he was scared, worried and unsure of what was to come, but he would work through it. 

__

' She loved me once, nee? I'll rekindle that 'love.' How long have we been silent?'

" All right." He said quietly to her. As he did, he lightly took her hands up in his.

Yuii was blushing. 

" Yuii-Chan?"

She looked up at him, both to gage his question, and because she was surprised.

" Hm?" 

" Can I kiss you again?" 

Yuii laughed lightly and smiled.

" Hai." She placed a finger over his lips.

" But after that let me have the salt?" 

They both chuckled a bit. They shared a kiss, and went back to finish up the date, talking about almost anything they wished, all night. Tomorrow would be a fun day, for they could only wonder what it would bring.


End file.
